You Belong to Us
by a007kid
Summary: [yaoi/sehun kai chanyeol x baekhyun] Baekhyun terjebak diantara 3 majikan nya yang tampan. Satu yang tak Baekhyun ketahui,ternyata mereka semua kanibal. Tapi mengapa mereka tak memakan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun hanya dijadikan budak seks? kaibaek baekkai chanbaek baekyeol hunbaek baekhun


**YOU BELONG TO US [Part 1]**

Author :

a007kid

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

**Genre :**

Yaoi,Psycho,Cannibalism, Disgusting,**NC-21**

**Length :**

Chapter

**Rate** :

M

**_"One for all._**

**_And all for one._**

**_If we can't have you. Then let us to do something else for you"_**

.

.

[Author POV]

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya kuat-kuat. Dia menggigit bibir bawah nya pertanda gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan kami?",Kai mengangkat wajah nya,menatap dalam pada namja mungil didepan nya.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun makin salah tingkah. Gelas dingin yang sedari tadi ia pegang,mulai mengantarkan rasa beku ketelapak tangan nya.

Sehun yang berada dibelakang,merapatkan tubuh nya pada Baekhyun. Melingkarkan tangan nya pada perut rata namja mungil itu. Memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Ayolah hyung,kami tak akan menyakiti mu.",ucap Sehun.

Kai tampak bergumam tak jelas. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan,lalu mata nya kembali menatap Baekhyun didepan nya.

"Kami sudah memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Kebutuhan hidup mu,apapun itu. Kami tak pernah menolak apapun yang kau inginkan. Sekarang saatnya kami meminta dari mu. Dan kurasa,kami tidak menerima penolakan. Bukan begitu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan,menganggukan kepala nya beberapa kali.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa panas menjalari tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia segera pergi dari suasana mengerikan ini. Namun,jangan kan kabur,bergerak pun rasanya tak mampu.

"Kau tak kan bisa menolak.",Kai mengeraskan suara nya,sedikit membentak.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada nya. Apa kau lupa? Dia malaikat kami",Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Sehun. Membawa nya pada pelukan nya sendiri.

Kai tersenyum. "Mianhae",dia mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ia tak bisa melakukan nya. Mereka terlalu berat,terlalu penuh.

"Aku tak akan kasar atau menyakiti mu."

"Aku akan lembut."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik namja disekeliling nya.

Kai mulai membuka ikat pinggang. Sehun membuka jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kiri nya. Sementara Chanyeol mulai membuka dasi seragam nya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas memandang tiga namja dihadapan nya. Sampai akhirnya,mereka membuka seragam sekolah nya. Menyisakan celana panjang yang membungkus kaki nya.

Chanyeol merapikan rambut nya,mendekatkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk diranjang. Yang secara tak sengaja ia telah memamerkan otot di lengan dan dada bidang nya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tak membuka baju mu hyung?",Chanyeol mengelus pipinya.

Blush.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Oh? Kau menunggu ku untuk membuka nya?",Baekhyun merasakan deru nafas berat ditelinga sebelah kiri nya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri. Lalu mendapati wajah penuh pesona Sehun sedang memandangi nya tepat didepan wajah nya.

Dia merasa semakin gila ketika tangan Kai menarik wajah nya,memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya meskipun ia tidak tau apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tak juga berani membuka matanya. Naluri menuntun nya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Kai. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya semakin berdebar-debar. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana,dia perlahan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Memberikan Kai jalan untuk menelusupkan lidah nya. Kai menjilati bibir nya,memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa bibir Baekhyun akan terasa semanis ini.

Hasrat Baekhyun menuntun nya untuk menggerakkan lidah nya. Membalas perlakuan manis dari Kai. Perlahan,Kai mengemut lidah Baekhyun yang menurut nya mungil itu. Kemudian menggigiti nya dengan kasar. Baekhyun merasakan perih di bibirnya. Cairan asin perlahan keluar dan masuk ke tenggorokkan nya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika tangan seseorang dirasanya menyentuh junior nya yang masih terbungkus celana sekolah. Tepat saat itu juga,Kai melepaskan ciuman nya. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Chanyeol mengelus pelan junior nya,lalu meremas nya dengan gerakan yang menurutnya sangat menyiksa. Desahan nya tertahan karena bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh seseorang. Kali ini bukan Kai. Chanyeol mengemut bibir nya lembut. Tangan nya masih mengelus juniornya,dengan pelan,dan menyiksa.

Ada yang berbeda dari ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol,ciuman ini terasa begitu manis dan lembut. Mungkin karena Chanyeol memang memperlakukan nya dengan lembut. Tangan nya masih aktif dibawah sana. Membuat ciuman ini menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda. Sampai dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman nya. Terengah-engah.

"Ahh...kau gila."

Chanyeol perlahan membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun,melepas dasi nya,lalu melepas celana nya. Melepas semua yang terdapat pada tubuh namja itu.

Mata lapar ketiga nya memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang. Merasa tak enak ditatapi seperti itu,dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya.

"Ini baru permulaan hyung.",Sehun tersenyum,membuka celana nya. Di kanan kiri nya,Chanyeol dan Kai tampak melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga mereka berempat sudah full naked.

Mereka bertiga melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Baekhyun berada. Entah mengapa,Baekhyun merasa dia harus membaringkan tubuh nya. Sehun merangkak mendekati tubuhnya. Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat junior Baekhyun yang menegang dengan ujung nya yang telah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Tawa Sehun terdengar memalukan ditelinga nya,ingin rasanya ia segera memukul Sehun dengan tangan nya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika mulut Sehun yang hangat menelan habis juniornya. Mengemut nya,menjilati nya,lalu mengulum nya lembut. Dia mengelungkan kedua kaki nya pada leher Sehun yang tengah menenggelamkan kepala nya diantara kedua paha Baekhyun. Dirasanya darah nya semakin berdesir cepat,keringat nya bercucuran dan nafas nya semakin memburu. Dia merasa hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatan nya ketika Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan nya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan hangat nya. Sehun hanya diam,menelan seluruh cairan tersebut kedalam mulutnya seakan tanpa rasa jijik.

Kai menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk. Dia berdiri disebelah kiri Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dan tenang. Dia mengarahkan juniornya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan mulut nya terisi penuh oleh benda lunak itu. Dia mendongak keatas,menatap wajah Kai yang tengah memejamkan mata nya. Baekhyun mengulum benda lunak dalam mulutnya,yang ternyata memberi nya kenikmatan tersendiri. Kai mengelus rambutnya lembut,menekan kepala nya agar semakin memperdalam kuluman. Tersadar oleh rasa iri dan cemburu,Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan Kai. Mengarahkan juniornya kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang sudah terisi penuh.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tangan Sehun memaksa dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Lalu memasukan juniornya dengan paksa kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Kai cuek,tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Ia ingin bicara bahwa ia tak suka seperti ini. Namun mulutnya terhalang oleh dua junior yang semakin brutal menenggelamkan dirinya pada mulut Baekhyun.

"Umm...",Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya,menatap bergantian pada kedua namja di kanan kirinya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?",Kai tertawa pelan.

"Nikmati saja hyung.",Sehun tersenyum manis,mengelus lembut pipinya.

Kedua nya sampai bersamaan. Menyemprotkan cairan hangat dan lengket mereka kedalam mulut Baekhyun,dan langsung masuk kedalam kerongkongan nya. Baekhyun merasakan rasa asin dan amis dalam mulutnya. Cairan mereka keluar sangat banyak,masuk kedalam kerongkongan Baekhyun,sebagian masih banyak yang tersisa dalam mulutnya. Jatuh berlelehan disudut bibir mungil nya. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyukai nya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis karena rasa mual dan jijik.

Chanyeol mengamati nya. Agak tertawa mengejek.

"Telan semua nya hyung.",katanya.

Baekhyun menelan nya dengan susah payah. Kepala nya pusing karena aroma cairan yang sangat pekat menusuk nya,rasa amis membuat perutnya mual dan dia benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan airmata nya saat itu.

"Sekarang giliran ku.",ucap Chanyeol. Pelan,dan berbahaya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring. Mengarahkan junior nya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu."

"Aku tau ini akan sakit tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan lembut pada mu.",Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengecup bibir nya pelan.

"Kau siap?",Chanyeol menatap nya kembali.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Siap atau tidak,Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan nya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika sesuatu yang besar dan lunak perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh nya. Dia menjerit pelan,memejamkan matanya,menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya sampai berdarah. Dengan sekali hentakan,Chanyeol telah menyatu dengan tubuh nya. Baekhyun tak juga berani membuka matanya. Pun dengan mata yang tertutup,airmata tetap mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hey."

Baekhyun membuka mata,wajah Chanyeol terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

"Jangan menangis.",Chanyeol tersenyum,mengecup lembut pada kedua kelopak matanya. Jemari besarnya. mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun. Mengusap airmatanya.

Baekhyun tertegun,menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah nya yang polos.

"Apa aku boleh menggerakkan nya sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk,dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan,memperdalam dirinya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Hingga lama kelamaan tempo lambat dan perlahan itu semakin cepat. Chanyeol merasakan lubang Baekhyun semakin mencengkeram nya kasar. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang namja yang tengah memejamkan mata dihadapan nya. Cantik,wajah nya sangat cantik. Sekalipun dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Chanyeol semakin bergerak liar dan tak teratur. Desahan sensual Baekhyun mendorong nya untuk semakin larut dalam permainan mereka. Suara kulit yang beradu dengan keras,bunyi ranjang yang berdecit-decit kasar,dan aroma seks diseluruh penjuru ruangan semakin menambah kesan panas diantara keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya kepuasan itu mencapai batas akhir. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan sperma nya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Hangat...dan lelah. Hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan.

Namun rasa lelah nya berubah menjadi sedikit senang tatkala dia mengetahui bahwa permainan ini akan segera berakhir. Dia lelah. Dan dia agaknya tak suka dengan permainan yang adik-adik kelasnya berikan padanya. Hanya tak suka. Tak bisa menolak. Dia hanya perlu diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari. Sebab,dia tau konsekuensinya jika berani menolak.

.

.

Kai mengelus FN FAL sniper di tangan nya. Matanya berdecak kagum memandangi benda keras dan besar di tangan nya.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir ini sangat sempurna Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendekat,mengikuti jejak tangan Kai pada benda keras tersebut.

"Dia milik kami sekarang.",Chanyeol tersenyum.

Wajah ahjussi dihadapan nya juga ikut tersenyum. "Jadi,bisa ku ambil bagian ku sekarang?",katanya.

Kai dan Chanyeol masih memandangi FN FAL nya,tak peduli dengan ahjussi didepan nya.

"Maaf,bisa ku ambil bagian ku sekarang? Aku ada pertemuan dengan client ku yang lain.",ahjussi tersebut mengeraskan suaranya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Bagian? Bagian apa?"

Ahjussi didepan nya tampak terkejut. "Maaf tuan,tapi kami tidak menjual barang dengan cuma-cuma",katanya.

"Bagaimana jika,aku menginginkan nya secara cuma-cuma?",Chanyeol masih memandang nya.

"A-apa maksud nya?"

Kai terlihat tidak sabar. Dia memasukan FN FAL nya yang berharga kedalam tas milik nya. Kaki nya perlahan melangkah mendekati tubuh sang ahjussi. Tangan nya mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan ahjussi tersebut.

"Kami menginginkan barang ini dengan gratis. Kau tak bisa menolak. Kami memberi mu cukup waktu untuk melarikan diri dari kami.",ucap Kai dengan tenang. Ahjussi didepan nya tampak gelisah dan ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni wajah dan leher nya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana jika dia lapor polisi?"

"Kau benar. Kita harus melenyapkan nya. Bukan begitu Chanyeol?",Kai menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Tersenyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh sang ahjussi,mendaratkan kepalan tangan nya diatas wajah dan hidung nya.

Darah kental mengalir dari lubang hidung sang ahjussi. Tubuh nya jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol mendekati nya,menginjak dengan keras telapak tangan sang ahjussi yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai.

Chanyeol lalu mendudukan tubuh nya diatas perut sang ahjussi. Menghajarnya berkali-kali,mendaratkan pukulan pada wajah dan perut nya. Sang ahjussi hanya menatap nya lemah,pandangan nya mulai kabur ketika samar-samar dia melihat namja berambut cokelat acak-acakan didepan nya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana nya.

"Bodoh,apa yang akan kau lakukan?",Kai tertawa,mendekati nya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang.",Chanyeol mengelus gunting besar di tangan nya.

"Hei,biarkan aku memakainya.",Kai tersenyum cerah. Mengambil gunting dari tangan Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan,dia menggunting telinga kanan sang ahjussi. Namja tua didepan nya hanya bisa menjerit lemah ketika dirasanya sesuatu menghilang dari kepala bagian kanan nya. Kai melambai-lambaikan telinga sang ahjussi yang sudah tergunting dihadapan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa keras,mencubit pipi Kai dengan lembut. Entah mengapa,dia sangat suka melihat wajah Kai yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Seperti saat ini.

"Giliran mu.",Kai memberikan gunting nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi,sekarang kau akan bersenang-senang dengan ku.",namja yang dijuluki oleh teman-teman nya Happy Virus itu tertawa ringan. Dia menusukkan gunting kedalam perut sang ahjussi berkali-kali. Merobek-robek nya hingga darah mengalir dan mengenai wajah nya yang tampan.

"Lihat Kai. Aku menemukan usus nya."

"Wah berikan padaku! Aku ingin mencoba nya!"

Kai menggunting usus dalam perut sang ahjussi. Lalu mengacak-acak bagian dalam perut itu dengan tangan nya yang telanjang. Dia tampak sangat bahagia.

Chanyeol beranjak bangun. Dia tersenyum,mengelus rambut Kai dengan halus. "Sudahlah,dia sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

.

.

Sehun berbaring lemah setelah mengeluarkan cairan orgasme nya. Ini sudah yang kedua kali. Dan dia sangat lelah. Begitu juga dengan namja mungil disamping nya.

"Gomawo hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hyungie,saranghae",Sehun merapatkan tubuh nya pada Baekhyun. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya ketika telinga nya mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

_Sial. Aku lupa untuk mengunci nya_. Pikirnya.

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap nya dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Bersenang-senang tanpa kami huh?",Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menuju ranjang.

Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dia yakin Kai dan Chanyeol akan sangat marah kali ini. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka akan memberi nya hukuman. Oh...Baekhyun tidak mau membayangkan nya.

Chanyeol melangkahkah kaki nya pelan. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang Baekhyun ataupun Sehun.

Sehun merasakan aura panas disekeliling nya. Dia tau,dan dia merasakan nya.

_Apa mereka benar-benar marah? Maksud ku,aku tau mereka marah. Hanya saja...aku merasakan aura pembunuh diruangan ini._ Pikirnya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti,hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari ranjang. Mata nya yang semula bergantian menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun,berubah hanya menatap dalam pada namja yang tengah meringkuk disisi kanan ranjang. Tatapan nya yang tajam seakan menelanjangi tubuh Baekhyun yang memang sudah telanjang. Mengamati nya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Mata itu sangat tajam seolah menelanjangi kulit tubuh nya yang mungil. Baekhyun menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Dia menunduk,tak berani menatap mata namja didepan nya. Namun mata nya awas,mengamati tangan dan kaki Chanyeol dengan gugup. Takut-takut kalau sang 'majikan' dihadapan nya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Yang tak ia inginkan lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol perlahan menundukkan tubuh nya. Memposisikan wajah nya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar perlahan. Chanyeol terhenyak,apa dia terlalu menakuti namja didepan nya? Bahkan menyentuh nya saja belum. Tapi mengapa namja didepan nya sudah ketakutan?

"Apa Sehun menyakiti mu?",Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun menunduk,rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti hati nya. Namun,untuk apa dia merasa bersalah? Dia menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

Kai masih nyaman dengan posisi nya. Bersandar pada meja kayu dibelakang nya,melipat tangan didada dan menyilangkan kedua kaki dengan santai. Namun,tatapan nya terasa dingin.

"Pakai baju kalian.",suara Chanyeol terdengar agak bergetar karena menahan amarah.

"Dan kau Sehun.",Kai menatap namja jangkung yang juga sedang menatap nya. "Temui kami digudang bawah. Kami ingin bicara dengan mu.",lanjutnya.

.

.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyentuh nya sendirian. Kau tau itukan Sehun?",Kai mendudukan tubuh nya diatas meja. Ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai gudang sebenarnya tidak tampak seperti gudang. Ruangan ini bersih dan rapi. Hanya saja dipenuhi oleh barang-barang sehingga mereka menyebut nya sebagai gudang.

"Maaf,aku tak bisa menahan nya.",Sehun bicara. Nada nya terdengar tertahan.

"Kau seringkali bertindak ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Ayolah. Jika kalian dalam posisi yang sama dengan ku,hanya berada dirumah bersama namja itu,kalian juga tidak akan bisa menahan nya kan?",Sehun membela dirinya.

Kai dan Chanyeol terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya yang dikatakan Sehun. Mereka berdua juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan nya.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit ruangan,dia mengigit jari telunjuk nya pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak.

"Hentikan kebiasaan buruk mu.",Kai menarik telunjuk Chanyeol yang berada dalam mulutnya. Membuat namja disebelah nya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Jadi,bagaimana menurut mu?",Kai menoleh kesamping. Mengharapkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Yah..",Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "Hapus saja kesepakatan itu."

Kai menatap nya ragu. Namun akhirnya dia harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Yah,setidaknya tidak menimbulkan kerugian apapun untuk mereka.

"Baiklah,kita hapus kesepakatan itu."

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan taksi nya ketika sampai pada taman dibelakang gereja tua. Di tangan nya tergenggam tas kertas berwarna cokelat. Entah apa isinya.

Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang duduk diatas bangku taman,tangan nya masih asyik menulis sesuatu dalam buku kecil yang dipegang nya. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disana.

"Noona..."

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajah nya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggil nya. Dan benar saja,namja itu kini berada didepan nya. Dia tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh nya disebelah yeoja itu. Melingkarkan tangan pada bahu nya,mengelus lembut rambut panjang nya.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menutupi hubungan kita Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap kebawah,tatapan nya sangat lembut dan mampu menenangkan hati sang yeoja yang sedang gelisah. Perlahan tangan nya mengelus bibir sang yeoja. "Bersabarlah.",ucapnya. Mungkin hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu dikeluarkan nya. Dia memang tak tau jawaban apa yang seharusnya dia katakan.

"Hm,baiklah.",yeoja disamping nya tersenyum. Tubuh nya bergelayut manja pada tubuh Baekhyun. Merasakan hangat tubuh namja mungil yang sama mungil nya dengan dia.

"Oh ya,aku sudah membelikan nya untuk mu.",Baekhyun membuka tas kertas yang ada disamping nya.

Yeoja itu mengamati nya,matanya berbinar. Sebuah senyum simpul sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat bahagia kali ini.

"Apa noona senang memiliki nya?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Harga nya mahal?"

"Tidak masalah,itu memudahkan kita untuk berkomunikasi."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nya?"

"Merampok bank."

Yeoja itu terkekeh,mencubit perut rata Baekhyun pelan. Namja itu tertawa pelan,berpura-pura kesakitan. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak serius soal ucapan nya yang tadi.

.

.

Jung Eun Gi melangkahkan kaki nya pada rumah tua bergaya klasik didepan nya. Mata nya berdecak kagum memandangi isinya. Tentu saja,sebab rumah itu dipenuhi oleh barang-barang mewah.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai di soffa sambil membaca majalah,tersentak kaget ketikah melihat ada seorang yeoja berpakaian minim masuk kedalam rumah nya.

"Mwo?! Si-siapa kau?",Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya,mata nya terbuka lebar dan tangan nya menunjuk-nunjuk yeoja didepan nya. Ya,Chanyeol memang tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya bila sedang terkejut.

Yeoja didepan nya sama terkejut nya dengan Chanyeol. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan eyeshadow berwarna cokelat gelap pada matanya tampak membuat dia terlihat seperti panda yang ketakutan kali ini.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tentu saja tidak. Sebab dirumahnya kini terdapat yeoja yang menurutnya lumayan cantik dengan jeans pendek dan jaket kulit ketat dihadapan nya. Bukan,bukan karena Chanyeol tertarik kepada nya. Hanya saja,bagaimana seseorang bisa masuk kerumahnya padahal Chanyeol sudah mengunci pintu nya beberapa saat yang lalu?

Namun semua kekhawatiran nya terjawab ketika melihat Sehun ada dibelakang yeoja itu. Dia tertawa keras melihat Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut.

"Calm down brother,dia hanya teman ku."

"Te-teman?!",Chanyeol tergagap.

"Ne,wae? Seperti belum pernah melihat perempuan saja.",jawab Sehun seenaknya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak terkejut menyadari bahwa Sehun yang masih berusia muda itu berteman dengan seorang wanita yang usia nya mungkin berbeda 10 tahun dengan nya.

"Eun Gi...kenalkan,dia adalah kakak ku.",Sehun tersenyum dan mendorong punggung Eun Gi lembut ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk jidat nya pelan sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Maaf aku mengejutkan mu tadi,aku tidak tau kalau kau datang bersama Sehun. Aku Park Chanyeol",dia membungkukkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan nya.

Eun Gi tertawa malu-malu,lalu tersenyum. "Gwenchana,aku Jung Eun Gi. Panggil saja Eun Gi."

"Oh,Kai! Kau kah itu?",Eun Gi berseru ketika melihat seorang namja berkaos putih dan bercelana pendek menurui tangga. Rambut nya yang acak-acakan menandakan bahwa dia baru bangun tidur.

"Eh? Eun Gi?",Kai terkejut. Pura-pura terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?",Kai terkekeh.

"Sehun mengundang ku kerumah nya.",dia tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?",lanjutnya.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. "Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan mu? Apakah aneh jika aku berada dirumah ku sendiri?"

"Eh? Ru-rumah?!"

"Eun Gi...",Sehun berkata lembut. "Kai juga kakak ku.",lanjutnya.

Eun Gi tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapan nya. Kai dan Sehun,dua namja yang seminggu yang lalu dikenalnya melalui club malam. Dia tak menyangka bahwa mereka adalah kakak adik. Yang lebih mengejutkan nya lagi. Mereka bertiga bersaudara. Dengan Chanyeol tentunya. Dia bersumpah bahwa mereka adalah tiga bersaudara paling sempurna yang pernah dilihatnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kai,berbisik pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Diamlah Chanyeol,ikuti saja dan kau akan menikmati permainan kita sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol mencekik leher Kai pelan. "Apa maksud mu? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada wanita dewasa dirumah kita? Dan mengapa hanya kalian berdua yang mengenalnya?"

"Salah mu sendiri tak pernah mau ikut dengan kami. Aku dan Sehun mengenalnya di club. Dia mengajak kami melakukan one night stand. Hm...tentu saja aku menolaknya dan beralasan harus segera pulang."

"Lalu? Apa maksud Sehun mengundang nya?"

"Kau lupa ya? Tentang rencana kita yang semalam."

Chanyeol tersentak. Seringaian terbentuk dibibirnya. "Aku ingat."

"Hm,bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?",ujar Sehun yang mencairkan suasana.

"Ah ya,kau pernah bilang ingin berkunjung kerumah kami karena ingin mencoba rum milik kami kan? Bukan begitu Eun Gi?",Kai tersenyum.

"Ne,kalian pernah bilang padaku bahwa kalian memiliki nya. Aku tak sabar ingin segera mencicipi nya. Sebab,itu adalah barang yang sangat langka di Korea."

"Ya,kami memiliki rum dengan kualitas terbaik.",Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu,ikut kami ke gudang."

"Gudang?",Eun Gi tertawa. "Aku tau rum memang disimpan digudang,tapi haruskah kita menikmatinya disana?"

Kai berdehem pelan. Yeoja memang banyak bicara. Banyak bertanya. Selalu menuntut ini itu. Mengapa mereka tak diam saja dan menikmatinya?

"Tidak,tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Gudang yang kami maksud adalah ruang bawah tanah.",ujar Sehun.

Eun Gi mengigit bibir nya &amp; tersenyum. "Baiklah,bawa aku kesana.",dia bergelayut manja pada lengan besar Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

Ketiga namja disekeliling nya tersenyum. Eun Gi yang malang. Dia tidak tau bahwa kini bahaya sedang mengincarnya.

.

.

Kai mengetuk ngetukan drum-drum berisi rum. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi tubuh yeoja yang ada didepan nya.

Sehun mengunci pintu,dan memasukan kuncinya kedalam kantung jaketnya.

"Untuk apa peralatan-peralatan yang terbuat dari besi ini?",Eun Gi mengamati ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai gudang.

Pandangan nya terhenti pada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi bermacam-macam senapan. Dia membuka pintu kaca nya,mencoba menyentuh benda-benda besar didalam nya yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Jangan disentuh.",suara berat Chanyeol menganggetkan nya.

"Ah,maaf."

"Bagaimana Kai? Kita mulai saja permainan nya?",Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai.

Kai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Dengan cepat,Sehun mendekap tubuh Eun Gi dengan erat,sangat erat dan cepat hingga tubuh Eun Gi terangkat beberapa centimeter dari lantai. Membuat yeoja itu memekik dengan keras.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?! Turunkan aku!."

"Tutup mulutnya dengan tangan mu. Kepala ku pusing mendengar suara berisik nya sejak tadi.",ujar Kai.

Sehun menutup mulut Eun Gi dengan telapak tangan nya. Gadis itu berontak,mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Ikat tangan nya Kai.",kata Chanyeol.

Kai mengambil tali tambang keras yang tergeletak dilantai. Dia mengambil tubuh Eun Gi dari tubuh Sehun,meletakkan nya disudut ruangan. Mengikat tali tambang pada tangan dan kaki nya,lalu menempelkan selotip hitam besar dan tebal pada mulutnya agar ia tak bisa bicara.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Eun Gi. Memejamkan matanya,menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari tubuh Eun Gi. Lalu menjilati pipi kiri yeoja itu.

Eun Gi turut memejamkan matanya. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol mampu meluluhkan syaraf tubuhnya.

Dia berpikir sejenak. _Kalau mereka ingin memperkosa ku,seharusnya tak perlu sampai mengikatku seperti ini. Tanpa mereka minta pun,aku bersedia melakukan seks dengan mereka._

"Sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Kau juga kan Sehun?",Kai menoleh kesamping.

"Ya. Dan sekarang saatnya.",Sehun tersenyum.

Chanyeol meraih wajah yeoja didepan nya. "Siapa nama mu tadi? Ah... Eun Gi ya? Eun Gi noona...",Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ah ne,kita lupa untuk memanggilnya noona.",Kai tersenyum.

"Noona,saat ini kami ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mu. Tidak apa-apa kan?",Sehun tersenyum,memamerkan eye smile nya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir noona,kami tidak akan memperkosa mu. Kami tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.",lanjutnya. Disertai anggukan kepala Kai dan Chanyeol.

Eun Gi tersentak. Mereka tidak akan memperkosa nya? Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Eun Gi lembut. "Kau tau noona? Kami sangat menyukai tubuh perempuan. Rasanya sangat lembut dan manis."

Kata-kata Chanyeol semakin membuatnya merinding.

"Kita mulai dari mana?",tanya Kai tersenyum.

"Perutnya saja. Aku tak suka isi perutnya. Rasanya tak enak.",ujar Sehun bergidik.

"Bagimana dengan wajah nya? Aku juga tak suka mengunyah wajah nya. Menjijikkan",ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah kau benar!",Sehun berseru kegirangan seraya menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa,disaat-saat seperti ini. Sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka muncul. Mereka yang selalu serius dan tampak dingin seperti biasanya,berubah menjadi ceria dan lebih kekanak-kanakan. Hanya disaat seperti ini. Entahlah,hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan dari kotak sebelah sana.",seru Kai sambil tersenyum. Di tangan nya kini ada sebuah sikat gigi yang tak terpakai.

"Kau boleh memulainya sekarang.",Sehun tersenyum,mengelus surai Kai dengan halus.

Dengan perlahan. Kai mendekati Eun Gi yang tampak gemetaran. Tangan Kai menarik paksa wajah nya keatas,membuka paksa dan melebarkan mata sebelah kiri yeoja itu. Dia menyikat bola mata Eun Gi dengan sikat gigi,secara perlahan-lahan. Gadis itu berontak,mencoba berteriak akibat rasa sakit pada matanya. Namun teriakan itu tak terdengar karena mulutnya terhalang oleh selotip. Yang terdengar hanya gumaman kecil.

Kai terlihat bahagia,wajah nya cerah seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang memliki mainan baru. Dia semakin semangat menyikat mata Eun Gi tatkala dia melihat Eun Gi yang berontak. Dia menyikatnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Hingga bulu-bulu sikat gigi yang semula berwarna putih,kini berwarna kemerahan.

Eun Gi tampak mengedip-ngedipkan mata sebelah kiri nya yang berdarah,dia menangis. Dan itu semakin membuat perih matanya yang berdarah.

"Hei! Kenapa disini ada tikus?!",Chanyeol berteriak seraya meloncat kaget ketika melihat ada tikus kecil yang berlari dibawah kakinya.

"Apa?! Dimana ada tikus?",Kai tersentak kaget dari kegiatan nya. Wajah nya seketika panik dan pucat mendengar kata 'tikus'. Ya,mereka memang takut dengan hewan pengerat itu.

Sejenak mereka melupakan yeoja yang tengah kesakitan didepan nya.

"Sepertinya mereka membuat sarang diruangan ini.",kata Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo kita cari."

Mereka mengelilingi sudut ruangan. Membuka dan menggeser kardus-kardus yang ada disana.

"Hey,aku menemukan nya.",ujar Kai. "Bahkan dengan seluruh keluarga nya.",Kai menunjukkan pandangan jijiknya ketika melihat tikus-tikus kecil lengkap dengan bayi-bayi nya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sehun mengambil sarung tangan plastik berwarna putih dan memakainya. "Aku akan mengambil bayi nya." Dia mengambil satu bayi tikus yang tampak menggeliat pelan ketika tangan Sehun mengambilnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menatap nya tak percaya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan seberani itu,menyentuh hewan pengerat yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan ketiga nya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Noona...lihat ini.",Sehun tertawa pelan seraya menggoyangkan tangan nya yang sedang memegang bayi tikus. Eun Gi bergidik ngeri,memelototkan matanya. Dia semakin takut dengan apa yang akan Sehun perbuat selanjutnya.

Chanyeol yang seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan Sehun perbuat selanjutnya,mendekatkan dirinya pada Eun Gi. Mencabut selotip yang merekat pada bibir nya. Yeoja itu berteriak keras ketika selotip nya terbuka.

"Huh? Kau mencoba mencari pertolongan? Teriaklah sesukamu. Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar.",Kai tertawa mengerikan.

Chanyeol membuka paksa mulut gadis itu,membuka nya lebar-lebar. "Cepat Sehunnie.",ujarnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan memposisikan tangan nya yang sedang memegang bayi tikus tersebut tepat diatas mulut Eun Gi yang sedang terbuka. Dia menjatuhkan bayi tikus tersebut.

Namun,meleset.

Bayi tikus tersebut tidak jatuh kedalam mulut Eun Gi,melainkan jatuh diatas perut gadis itu. Sehun mendengus kesal. Mempoutkan bibir nya. Lalu,dia mengambil bayi tikus itu lagi.

"Aku datang noona...ayo buka mulut mu lebar-lebar. Aaaaa~",Sehun berbicara dengan nada ceria,dia turut membuka mulutnya seakan sedang menyuapi seorang anak kecil. Lalu,dia menjatuhkan bayi tikus tersebut kedalam mulut Eun Gi. Dan kali ini tidak meleset. Jatuh tepat kedalam mulutnya.

Eun Gi sangat terkejut namun tak berani menggerakkan mulutnya. Sedikit gerakan saja ia bisa membuat bayi tikus tersebut jatuh kedalam tenggorokkan nya. Ingin rasanya dia memuntahkan nya,namun tangan kuat seorang Park Chanyeol kini tengah memaksa nya untuk terus membuka mulutnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas,bayi tikus yang menggeliat-geliat diatas lidah Eun Gi. Dia bergidik jijik. "Rasanya pasti menjijikkan.",ujar Sehun.

"Telan dia noona..ayolah.",kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kai terlihat tak sabar,dia datang mendekat. Tangan nya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pipi Eun Gi dan itu membuat bayi tikus dalam mulutnya masuk kedalam tenggorokkan nya yang licin. Eun Gi berteriak dengan keras ketika merasakan gumpalan daging yang bergerak-gerak dalam tenggorokkan nya. Dia menangis dengan keras.

"Oh kau tersedak ya? Bayi itu masih ada didalam tenggorokkan mu? Kasihan sekali.",Chanyeol tertawa.

Dia mengambil kotak didalam lemari. Lalu membuka isinya. Sebuah kotak crayon. Dia mengambil satu yang berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan nya.

"Ayo noona. Makan ini.",Chanyeol memasukan crayon secara paksa kedalam mulutnya. Dan berhasil,entah karena Eun Gi memang sengaja menelan nya atau tidak. Yang jelas,dia kini hanya terduduk lemah. Bagaimana tidak lemah jika dia mengetahui ada seekor binatang dalam kerongkongan nya?

"Aku menemukan ini.",Kai memberikan sekotak lipstick pada Sehun. Membuat namja jangkung dan kurus itu meledakkan tawanya. "Milik siapa ini?"

"Entahlah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?",jawab Kai sambil mengangkat bahu nya.

Mereka mengambil lipstick itu,masing-masing memegang satu buah. Tangan mereka perlahan mencorat-coret wajah Eun Gi dengan lipstick. Disertai tawa mereka yang terdengar keras dan mengerikan.

"Noona kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Oh lihat Kai! Aku bahkan bisa menggambar bintang pada wajahnya."

"Kau menyukai warna pink kan?"

Kai melemparkan lipstick nya kelantai. Dia beranjak menuju laci disamping kiri ruangan. Membuka nya,mencari-cari sesuatu hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan nya. Cutter,pensil dan rautan pensil.

Dia menarik lengan Eun Gi,menggoreskan cutter tersebut dengan sangat dalam pada pergelangan tangan tempat urat nadi nya berada. Eun Gi menjerit tertahan. Karena rasa sakit di tangan dan tenggorokkan nya. Darah kental mengalir perlahan. Sehun mengambil pensil dan rautan nya dari tangan Kai. Dia meraut pensil tersebut diatas luka Eun Gi yang terbuka. Sehingga serpihan-serpihan pensil tersebut masuk kedalam pergelangan tangan nya. Belum sempat Eun Gi memekik keras,Chanyeol mengambil pensil yang sudah tajam tersebut dari tangan Sehun. Dan dengan cepat,dia menusukkan pensil tersebut pada mata sebelah kanan gadis itu. Menusuk nya dengan sangat dalam. Hingga Chanyeol tak perlu mencabut nya lagi dari mata Eun Gi,sebab pensil tersebut sudah menancap dalam pada matanya.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil pensil lain,meraut nya setajam mungkin. Lalu menusukkan nya kedalam telinga kanan Eun Gi. Menusuk-nusuk nya dengan kasar. Gendang telinga gadis itu mungkin sudah pecah karena nya. Sebab,ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari telinganya.

Kai meninju wajah Eun Gi berkali-kali,hingga hidung dan sudut bibir nya mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu sepertinya mulai tak sadarkan diri. Pendengaran nya tak berfungsi dengan normal,dan pandangan nya pun perlahan-lahan kabur.

Sehun mengambil gunting. Seperti nya bukan gunting biasa,sebab ukurannya lumayan besar. Gunting rumput sepertinya.

Dia membuka paksa mulut Eun Gi,menarik lidah nya lalu menggunting nya. Gumpalan daging tak bertulang itu jatuh ke lantai. Sehun meraihnya,memasukan nya kedalam mulut gadis itu.

"Telan lah. Ku kira kau akan suka menelan daging mu sendiri."

Kai mengambil pensil dari tangan Chanyeol. Dia membuka jaket kulit yang menutupi tubuh Eun Gi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat payudara Eun Gi yang langsung terekspos didepan matanya.

"Perempuan macam apa yang berkunjung kerumah laki-laki tanpa menggunakan bra?",Kai terkekeh.

Dia menusukkan pensil tersebut kedalam pusar nya. Dalam,sangat dalam. Hingga gadis yang setengah sadar itu memekikkan jeritan nya. Kai memutar-mutar pensil nya,menusuk-nusuk nya hingga darah keluar dari pusar gadis itu. Lalu dia menusuk-nusukkan pensil nya pada bagian perut nya yang lain. Hingga perutnya dipenuhi oleh darah dan lubang-lubang kecil.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gunting kecil dari dalam laci,lalu dia beranjak mendekati Eun Gi yang terduduk lemah. Keadaan yang sangat kacau dan dipenuhi oleh darah saat ini. Chanyeol membuka gunting,lalu memasukkan kedua sisi ujung gunting kedalam kedua lubang hidung gadis itu. Ditusuknya berkali-kali,dalam,sangat dalam. Hingga gadis itu memejamkan mata nya dan berkali-kali bibirnya mengeluarkan semacam suara rintihan sakit yang terdengar lemah. Hidung nya dipenuhi oleh darah.

Suara tertawa tiga orang namja tampan terdengar mengerikan dan memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengar nya.

"Ayo,kita akhiri saja permainan ini.",Sehun menusukkan gunting rumput besar kedalam dada Eun Gi. Menusuk sangat dalam,hingga menembus punggung nya. Yeoja itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kita ambil dari sini?",tanya Sehun.

"Kurasa kaki nya besar. Cukup untuk kita berempat malam ini.",Kai tersenyum.

.

.

Baekhyun mencuci daging dengan hati-hati. Dia bingung kenapa Kai dan Chanyeol menyuruh nya memasak daging yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil. Entahlah,tugasnya hanya memasak untuk mereka berempat. Ya,selama ini Baekhyun lah yang memasak untuk mereka. Sebab,hanya dia yang mampu melakukan nya.

"Bagimana? Apa rasanya enak?",tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Daging nya terasa lembut. Rasanya juga enak sekali.",kata Bekhyun. Mulutnya penuh dengan sup daging.

Kai tersenyum. "Kalau begitu,makanlah yang banyak.",dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya,aku tak ingin tubuh mu kurus menyeramkan seperti dulu.",Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

"K? Siapa K? Aku?",Kai mengelus pelan gelang batu berwarna cokelat yang ditengah nya terdapat kotak kecil bertuliskan huruf K.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika melihat Kai ada didalam kamarnya. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut,Kai tengah memegang benda berharga sangat rahasia tentunya.

"K-Kai?"

"Hm,hyung? Milik siapa ini? Seingatku kami tidak pernah membelikan mu gelang seperti ini.",Kai masih mengamati benda ditangan nya.

"I-itu..",Baekhyun kesulitan menjawab. Dia ketakutan.

"Siapa K itu? Apa itu nama ku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak,itu bukan dirimu.",dia benar-benar jujur saat ini.

"Lalu siapa K ini dan darimana kau mendapatkan nya?!",Kai membentaknya.

Karena terkejut dan takut kemungkinan-kemungkan yang akan terjadi,Baekhyun menarik gelang dari genggaman Kai dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Hey tunggu!"

Baekhyun tak peduli dan terus berlari menuruni tangga,dia hampir menabrak Chanyeol yang membawa gelas berisi kopi panas di tangga.

Dia berlari dan tanpa sadar sudah berada dibagian belakang rumah. Matanya tertuju pada lubang berbentuk persegi panjang,terdapat tangga menuju kebawah. Dia tau itu ruang bawah tanah. Namun dia tak pernah masuk kedalam sebab Chanyeol,Kai dan Sehun memang tak mengizinkan nya.

Dia tak peduli,kaki nya terlangkah menuruni tangga ruang bawah tanah hingga kini dia telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu ruangan.

Tunggu.

Baekhyun mencium bau sesuatu disini.

Darah.

Bau darah yang sangat amis dan pekat tercium dari dalam ruangan ini.

Dada Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Dia tau,dia tak boleh membuka ruangan ini. Namun rasa penasaran nya mengalahkan segalanya.

Dibuka nya kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

Belum sempat pintu terbuka,Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya membuka kenop pintu ketika dirasanya tangan seseorang tengah menyentuh punggung nya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin menyentuh nya.

Dia membalikkan tubuh nya dengan gugup dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Lalu...

**To be continued.**

* * *

a/n : ini fanfic sebenarnya sudah pernah saya upload kesini. tapi saya delete dan saya upload ulang karena format penulisan nya berantakan,tidak ada spasi dan jarak perbedaan situasi.

fyi,keyboard laptop saya rusak jadi maaf kalau update chapter 2 nya agak lama. tapi saya usahakan kok. semoga suka ya. jangan lupa review,review kalian sangat berharga. kalau review nya sedikit saya jadi malas buat update fanfic lagi...

/hormat/

-a007kid


End file.
